Grimm Reapers
by BabyPuffin
Summary: An AU setting based on Pacific Rim. The colossal creatures known as Grimm have invaded the world, wreaking havoc and destruction, and differences are set aside as the people of Remnant work together to survive these relentless attacks. Employed to hunt these creatures down are the Huntsmen and Huntresses, pilots of large humanoid machines called Reapers. The reapers of Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea and I just had to put it in words. It's pretty much Pacific Rim and RWBY but not an actual crossover. This story will be an AU of RWBY where the people of Remnant was not driven to near extinction but they still discovered Dust and developed advanced technology and such. The Faunus Rights Revolution still occurred, Faunus are still prejudiced, but the White Fang did not get a chance to go violent. Instead, Remnant is invaded by colossal creatures that the people have decided to call Grimm. The Schnee Dust Company proposes the Reaper Program, giant robots operated by pairs of Huntsmen/Huntresses to fight the large Grimm on equal ground. Also, to those who have read my first story Gunslinger World, I am sorry to say that I have run out of ideas for that story. Two years ago, I had what I guess is called writer's block and school and what not and blah blah blah. Anyways, I apologize to whoever was reading that story. I just can't think of how to follow it up :(. Maybe someone else would like to continue what I started, hehehe?**

**I do not own RWBY nor Pacific Rim.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the night. These creatures go by many names, but they are simply referred to as Grimm. It was a normal day when the first one arrived off the coast of Vale, and contrary to popular belief, it occurred while the sun was still up. The attack simply continued into the night, earning them their moniker as creatures of darkness. That and the fact that their hides are as black as night with eyes red as blood and that they come from a swirling mass of darkness located deep beneath the ocean. Vale City became a nightmare, a path of destruction trailing from the coastline all the way to the inner city. The armed forces tried their best to stop the creature as the air was filled with the scent of gunpowder and death, the sound of rifles and artillery combined with screams of terror, and that horrifying howl that reminded many of a wolf from hell. Its skull-like mask was a visage of death itself as it rampaged through the city.

By the time the first creature fell and began to dissipate, half the city lay in ruins. Six months later, Mistral was attacked. Months after that, Atlas. The people came to a grim realization that these monsters will keep coming, thus leading to the name Grimm. The leading powers of the world convened a meeting on how to deal with this threat to both humanity and Faunus alike. The head of the Schnee Dust Company proposed the Reaper Program after seeing his nine year old daughter watch a cartoon about giant robots. Wary of another imminent attack, everyone involved went straight to work pooling their resources together to create these mechanical monsters called Grimm Reapers or simply Reapers because they are the ones that will reap the Grimm. The pilots are given the title of Huntsmen or Huntresses because they are the only ones brave enough to hunt the Grimm down in way that would be considered too close and personal.

* * *

_12 years later_

Ruby Rose lay in bed dreaming of better times filled with cookies and strawberries. At 19 years of age, she is the youngest fully fledged Huntress to fight against the Grimm. She is also the youngest to be stationed at Signal, one of many bases around Remnant for Reaper deployment. So far, she has only encountered two Grimm of the Beowolf category, named so because of their wolflike appearance and howl. Being quite talented and considered a child prodigy during her training, she was able to slay the creatures with minor difficulty. Of course, all of this would not be possible without help from her partner, who she loved dearly. Her partner was also her mother, Summer Rose.

Summer was also an exceptional Huntress, although not as young as her daughter when she first started, she was very skilled that one can say it runs in the family. When Ruby was still in training, Summer's partner was a Huntsman named Qrow. Qrow and Summer were considered some of the best pilots and their compatibility with each other made others think that they were siblings, although neither has confirmed nor denied it. Even Ruby became close with Qrow to the point that she called him her uncle. It was by chance that Ruby and Summer became partners after Qrow suffered a training accident that required surgery. Mother and daughter were sparring together while trying to find a suitable replacement partner while Qrow recovered. Summer decided to run a simulation with Ruby and it was discovered that they were compatible with each other just as much as Qrow and Summer. Two days later, a Beowolf Grimm appeared near Vale and the mother and daughter team was deployed to take it out with great success. Several weeks later, another was taken down. All of Signal came to recognize and value their skill that even Qrow, who had recovered by that time, decided to let the Roses fight together while he would help with the trainees.

Back to the present, Ruby was currently enjoying her dreams of sweet confectionaries. As she was about to pick a delicious strawberry, a voice came from it saying, "Time to wake up, little rose."

"Huh, what the hell? Fruits don't talk," Ruby said while scratching her head. This time, a giant cookie landed on her forehead.

"Wake up," it said before jumping up and hitting her head again. This time, Ruby awoke from her dream with a yelp. Rubbing her head, she looked up to see her mother at the side of her bed, hand poised from lightly smacking her forehead.

"Mooooom, what was that for?" whined Ruby.

"Well, it's almost time for breakfast and we both know neither of us want to be late, especially with your appetite. Besides, what kind of example would you be setting to future Huntresses by sleeping in?" Summer responded.

"Ugh, you're supposed to be telling this to Yang," Ruby grumbled.

"Hmm, I would but she's stationed at Beacon, remember? So come on, get up. Move your sleepy butt and get ready for the day."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm moving."

"Good girl," Summer said, lightly pinching and kissing Ruby's cheek before stepping out of the room. Ruby reached up to touch her cheek and smiled softly.

"What would I do without you?" she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thus Kindly I Scatter**

Signal, just any other Reaper Base, acted as a headquarters for all personnel who have pledged their lives to fighting in the Grimm War. When the Grimm War first started, a Grimm would invade after a number of months. However, people soon realized that the intervals between attacks were getting shorter as the years passed. This meant that Grimm attacks were much more frequent and that Reapers had to be manufactured at a faster rate to keep up with the growing threat, which was easier said than done. After a Reaper was deemed operational, it would be stationed at Beacon, the main headquarters because of its proximity to the Grimm Portal, or other minor bases such as Signal or Sanctum.

Signal was located several miles off the coast of Vale while Beacon was located on the coast. Their proximity to each other has led to both bases cooperating with each other several times, although most of the time they are able to handle things independently. Ruby sat in Signal's mess hall on one of the many tables that could seat an entire army. As she was waiting for her mother to come back with their food, she decided to text her older sister Yang on her scroll.

_"Hey sis, you up yet?"_ she sent.

_"Ruby! Yeah, I just woke up several minutes ago actually. Blake said something about me snoring too loud and hit me with one of her hard-ass books," _came the reply a couple minutes later.

_"Lol. Well, your snoring is only reason Mom and I were so glad you decided to move to Beacon," _Ruby texted back.

_"Ouch. My dear sister, is that what you really think of me? What has the world come to these days? Grimm are eating people, Reapers are punching the crap outta Grimm, and now my own family has betrayed me :'(" _was Yang's response but Ruby knew she was just being sarcastic.

_"So how are things going? Anything interesting happen?" _Ruby replied.

_"Well, you remember Ren and Nora from the good old days? I heard they finally got their own Reaper and it's called Lotus Thunder. Oh and I heard your boyfriend is nearly done with training at Sanctum where that one famous athlete girl is too,"_ Yang answered back.

_"Jaune and I only dated for a while sis, he's not my boyfriend anymore. We're just friends now. Oh and I think your talking about Pyrrha Nikos. Y'know, she used to be on the cover of our favorite cereal way back when. Remember?" _

_"Ahhh, that girl. Anyways, I gotta go. I have to help with welcoming a new Huntress who got stationed here at Beacon. She's supposed to filthy rich or real famous or somethin." _

_":P Well ok bye. I love you sis and I'll text ya later. I'm starving. TTYL" _

_"You too little sis, you too. Tell mom I said hi and I miss ya guys :D"_

Ruby closed her scroll with a small smile and looked up to see her mother returning with breakfast. She caught sight of pancakes with strawberries on top and almost started to drool.

"Hey honey, glad to see you made it," Summer said as she sat down across Ruby.

"Well, I am a Huntress like you said. Might as well live up to the title. I just texted Yang about some news at Beacon. Oh, and she says hi and she misses us," Ruby responded as she took a plate of pancakes.

"Oh really? I really miss my sunshine too. It's a good thing we don't hear her snore anymore, right?" laughed Summer. She took a bite of toast before asking, "So, did she say anything about what's happening at Beacon?"

"Yea, our friends Nora and Ren finally got their Reaper. Yang said it was called Lotus Thunder. She also told me that Jaune was finishing up his Huntsman training at Sanctum," Ruby answered after chewing a strawberry.

"Oooh, that's where THE Pyrrha Nikos is training as well. Wait a second, did you say Jaune? You mean Jaune Jaune? Jaune Arc? Your boyfriend from before? That boy was so awkwardly charming and adorable when you introduced him to me," said Summer as she reminisced.

"Not you too. C'mon, we only dated for a bit. We're not together anymore, just friends," Ruby groaned.

"Aww, but he was such a nice boy. You two were so cute together," Summer replied cheerily.

"Yeah, but you know, hunter training, the Grimm War. I mean, it's not easy to live a normal life anymore when we have to defend the world," Ruby reasoned. "Besides, I think it's cooler that we can be called heroes from time to time."

"Ruby, dear, you're still young. I know that we have to fight if we want to survive but you should try to let loose once in a while. Go out sometime, hang out with new people. Remember what Yang and I said? Strangers- "

"Are just friends you haven't met yet," Ruby finished. "I get it mom. I remember."

"I'm sure you do, sweetie. Say, after we finish our training for the day, you go out and have some fun? Talk to the other Signal personnel here, kay?"

"I'll try, but no promises," responded Ruby as she was finishing up her pancakes.

* * *

The Roses were now in the training room, where people can freely hone their skills in combat. It may seem strange due to the fact that it is physically impossible to employ these fighting techniques on Grimm but it's about more than just the moves. By sparring with each other, compatibility can be discovered by how much in sync they are and how well they work together. It is possible to be compatible with more than one person which makes it easier to find a replacement should a partner be injured or KIA.

It's also about being physically fit so that one can wear the drivesuit that is necessary to pilot a Reaper and handle the physical strain that it puts on the body. The drivesuit is comprised of the circuitry suit that interfaces with the pilot's nervous system, allowing them to feel everything the Reaper does, and the armor worn over it to handle the intense physical requirements. It also involves being able to think clearly as well because a Reaper is nearly impossible to pilot with just one brain, therefore a pilot-to-pilot connection was implemented to share the neural burden and lessen the strain on the mind, called Drifting. This allows pilots to share instincts, emotions, and memories with each other but if one loses focus and latches onto a single memory, it can be catastrophic. The emotions from a memory can trigger unintended actions for the Reaper and do more harm than good to those around it. This is known as Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers or R.A.B.I.T. This led to phrase of "never chase the rabbit."

Currently, the Roses were practicing with wooden sticks by using them as polearms. Before the Grimm War started, Qrow used to teach fighting techniques with polearms and spears and he eventually taught some of his moves to Summer and Ruby. It is said that Qrow's actually hunted large game with a war scythe but it has been dismissed as mere rumors.

"You're getting better everyday, little rose. Maybe one day you will surpass me," Summer said as they took a break.

"I guess, but I don't think I can beat Uncle Qrow yet," Ruby panted before taking a gulp from her water bottle. "I still need to work on hand to hand combat though. I want to be as good as Yang."

"Don't fret too much about that, Ruby. Besides, I'm sure your older sister will be more than happy to help train you in her area of expertise," replied Summer. "Although, her technique does seem a bit too brute for your physique and style. What about your friend Ren? I heard his family is good with hand to hand."

"Nah, I don't think I can keep still long enough to even try it his way. I'm too hyperactive, y'know?" Ruby laughed.

"That you are, dearie. Well, break times over. Want to go another round?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, just let me catch my br-"

"ATTENTION. PORTAL ACTIVITY DETECTED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

"Dammit," Summer swore under her breath. She offered her hand to her daughter. "Well, better go see Qrow what that's about."

"Yeah, I was getting a little bored," Ruby said nervously as she was helped up to her feet.

* * *

"Mom, wait up," Ruby said, trying to keep up with Summer.

"Hmm, what? Oh, sorry Ruby, but you have to keep up" Summer said as she slightly slowed her pacing for her daughter to catch up.

"Well, you kind of ditched me back at the training room as soon as you changed your clothes," answered Ruby as she fiddled with her sock while walking.

"Sorry dear, but this is important. Another Grimm could be invading," said Summer while dodging all the other personnel in her way.

"Yeah, I know. It's just..." Ruby hesitated. _I hate when you put your job before me, it's always been like that even before the war and right now it feels like you're doing it again even though you don't mean to, _she thought."...nothing. You're right, let's hurry up." Ruby rushed past her mom, who was wearing a knowing look on her face.

_I did it again, didn't I,_ Summer thought as she caught up with her daughter. She had a feeling about what Ruby was thinking, after all they've looked into each other's minds on several occasions.

As soon as the duo reached the command room, they were greeted with the sight of technicians and other workers running about and looking at the various monitors and displays. Qrow saw them and waved them over to his position.

"Good, you guys are here. As you know, activity has been detected at the Portal. It could be nothing, it could be Grimm. We aren't sure yet but as always, we have to be prepared," Qrow said. "Marshall Jaeger wants you two suited up and ready to bring out your Reaper. Crimson Thorn is the only one fully operational, everything else is either repaired or destroyed."

"On it," the duo answered grimly, knowing the fates that befell some of their comrades, before making their way to the nearby drivesuit room. After the technicians were done fitting them into their drivesuits, they stepped into the conn-pod where they are hooked up to the operating system. Then came the Drifting process.

"Ready for this, Ruby?" asked Summer who was situated on the right side.

"Ready, mom," answered Ruby who was on the left side. She closed her eyes and relaxed in preparation for what was about to happen. Then, it happened. There's no real way to describe the experience, at least Ruby couldn't find the words. It just happened. Memories rushed by in an instant. She witnessed her mom's life and vice versa. She saw baby Yang before the memories flashed by her own baby self. The date with Jaune when they were young, the fights against that bully Cardin and his lackeys. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. Now they were one. One with each other, one with Crimson Thorn.

"Let's go hunting," Summer grinned.

* * *

"Remember, Thorn. There may or may not be a Grimm so try not to get too excited," came Marshall Jaeger's voice over the comms.

"Understood sir," Summer answered. The feeling of piloting a Reaper was enjoyable enough but she was slightly disappointed that they won't be able to beat up an unfortunate Grimm.

"Aww man, and here I was itching for a fight," Ruby said sarcastically with a pout. Deep down, she was still a bit nervous just like with all her previous battles with the Grimm.

"Careful with what you wish for, honey," Summer teased.

Crimson Thorn patrolled the ocean near Signal, ready for action should a Grimm actually appear this time. Like her namesake suggested, Crimson Thorn was a Reaper with a deep red color with tints of black. The Thorn part of her name came from the sharp protrusions on her knuckles that could be super heated to inflict damage on Grimm hide. A MAC cannon was also fitted onto her back which went over the left shoulder when in use. Like all Reapers, she was over 50 meters tall and powered by Dust, most of it courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Alright you two, looks like it's your lucky day. We got a Beowolf type coming out of the Portal," Jaeger sad.

"It's always a Beowolf. Back in my days with Qrow, we fought against Ursi types," Summer muttered.

"C'mon, mom. This should still provide a nice work out for us," Ruby replied.

Thorn made her way to intercept the Beowolf and prevent it from reaching Vale City. It has been studied that the Grimm flock over to large concentrations of life, although it is not certain if it is out of instinct or not. It has also been noted that Grimm will fight back against whatever is deemed to be a threat, and the Reapers definitely fit this category. The Roses planned on letting the Beowolf's "instincts" guide it to where Crimson Thorn will be.

As expected, a large dark mass could be seen moving beneath the ocean water. Out of the darkness came the beast. It was truly a terrifying creature even if it was hunched over and not standing at its full height of around 60 meters. When it saw its adversary, it let loose its infamous howl from a wolf-like maw lined with razor sharp fangs.

Crimson Thorn took a combat stance and as the pilots prepared themselves.

"So, you wanna wait for it or punch its mask off first?" Ruby asked cheekily.

"Let's rush it," answered a grinning Summer.

Together, as one, they surged forward with incredible speed hoping to catch the Beowolf off guard. The results were what they expected as Thorn's right hook collided with the beast's lower jaw, tearing pieces of its skin with heated knuckles. With a pained growl, it retaliated with a swipe of its right claw which was blocked by Thorn's left forearm.

"Too slow, puppy," Summer playfully said before punching it straight in the face mask, cracking it in several places. The Beowolf fell back into the water with a whimper and struggled to get out of its daze.

"Engage MAC cannon?" Ruby asked.

"Engage MAC cannon," Summer affirmed.

By the time the Beowolf cleared its head, the cannon was already fully charged and ready to fire.

"Fire!" Summer shouted. The interior of the conn-pod echoed and shook with a boom as the tungsten slug shot forward. _For whom the bell tolls, _she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, this Beowolf was faster than it looks and the round only grazed its left arm, tearing out a chunk but it wasn't fatal enough.

"Shit," cursed Ruby.

"Language, dear," Summer said, also a bit frustrated at the miss.

Whatever Ruby was going to retort with was interrupted as the Beowolf tackled Crimson Thorn, forcing it backwards. At this close range, the cannon couldn't be used effectively. That left only the knuckle thorns.

"Put it in a headlock!" Summer cried out even though both mother daughter knew what the other was thinking.

"Be advised, Thorn. This Beowolf is different from the others! You have to end this quick!" shouted Jaeger from the command room.

_This Beowolf actually looks different, _Ruby thought as she got a closer look at the beast. _It actually seems bigger than the ones before and it has more protrusions on its back._

Crimson Thorn grappled with the Beowolf to try and headlock it but the beast headbutted upwards, knocking Thorn backwards and forcing the conn-pod up. Dazed momentarily, the Roses regained their bearings to try and lunge at the Beowolf again with their fists. At the same time, the MAC cannon was charging up again for another shot.

The Beowolf lunged forward with its claws but Thorn dodged to the right and grabbed hold of its injured left arm in an armlock. Straining with all their might, they were able to bend its arm backwards and break bones before following up with a series of left punches to its open wound. However, they forgot about its tail which it used to knock into Thorn's torso. The hold was broken and the Beowolf used its spiny protrusions to leave dents in Thorn's frontside, causing minor damage.

The Beowolf then quickly turned to face its opponent and locked its jaws over Thorn's left arm. They repeatedly beat at the creature's head with the right fist but this only caused it tighten its hold. It drove its claws deep into the arm leaving gouging marks before tearing it off with its powerful muscles.

"ARRGGH!" Ruby screamed as the pain set in.

"RUBY!" Summer cried out as she also felt the pain.

Crimson Thorn sent her right fist crashing once more into the Beowolf's mask, cracking a large piece of it off. It went down into the water again and Thorn followed up by pinning it down with her full weight and punching it repeatedly in its face and simultaneously drowning it while also aiming the MAC cannon at its head. Just as another round was about to fire, the Beowolf's left arm shot forward and dug its claws into Thorn right side of her face and attempted to claw it off. The right side of the conn-pod. Summer Rose's side.

"MOM!" Ruby shouted.

_It knows we're here?, _Summer thought, staring at the large claw near her. _It's as I feared, they're actually learning and adapting. _She gave one last look at her daughter with a loving smile on her face.

"Summer, there is a breach on your side. Suggest you disengage from the operating system and get out, now!" Jaeger ordered with panic in his voice.

It was too late, the Beowolf had already torn the right side of the conn-pod out and had taken Summer with it.

"MOOOOM!" Ruby cried out, tears streaming down her face.

At the moment the connection was severed, she was forced to pilot Crimson Thorn on her own. Ironically enough, she only had to worry about moving the right arm. In her sorrow and rage, Ruby furiously slammed the right hand onto the Beowolf's neck, choking it and holding it secure for a MAC cannon shot.

"BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" she angrily screamed before firing the MAC cannon.

At point blank range, the tungsten slug utterly destroyed the Beowolf's head. The neural strain took its toll on Ruby as she eventually blacked out, the last thing on her mind being her mother's final thoughts.

_Don't worry, I've got you. Nothing will ever harm you._

* * *

**Well, that was a thing. I'm still trying to come up with some names for the Reapers, which will be based on the actual show's canon partnerships among the characters. I've already come up with Jaune and Pyrrha's Reaper name (spoilers). Crimson Thorn was what came in my mind because roses have thorns and most have red petals. And its kind of like a homage to Crimson Typhoon in the actual Pacific Rim film. For those of you wondering, the Grimm as we know them in the actual show never existed. Only the Grimm in this AU, the colossal ones, exist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion**

Ruby was walking through the woods, her feet crunching in the snow. She did not know where she was going or why. She just knew she had to do this. A red-hooded cloak was wrapped around her figure to protect her from the harsh bite of winter. Soon, the trees began to thin out and she found herself at the edge of a cliff.

_What is this place, _Ruby thought to herself. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

_It's stone with some kind of inscription,_ she thought as she got a closer look. The inscription was partially covered in snow and there was also a rose symbol engraved on it. _Thus Kindly I Scatter, that sounds familiar._

Ruby knelt down to brush some of the snow away. She gasped as she read the two words that were revealed. More specifically, a name. Summer Rose.

_That's mom's name, _Ruby thought as tears began to form in her eyes. Memories began to resurface in her mind about her time with her mother. Then she remembered the fateful battle that stripped away all the joy in her life. She clutched her head and let out an anguished cry. Then she heard a howling roar. Looking beyond the cliff, she saw a large mass of darkness below dotted by red eyes. It was a horde of Grimm. A Beowolf was in the lead, slightly towering over the cliff Ruby was on.

Ruby realized her disadvantage and stumbled backwards only to bump into another person. She turned around and saw her older sister Yang holding her hand out. There was a person beside Yang but she could not make out their features. Another hand touched Ruby's shoulder and she turned around to see a figure in white but like the other stranger, she could not see their face.

"C'mon, sis. You're not alone in this fight," Yang said as four more figures stepped out of the woods. Four Reapers also appeared behind them in the woods, as if waiting to fight with the Grimm.

Wiping her eyes dry, Ruby took her sister's hand to help herself up. When she turned to look back at the monument, she saw a white-hooded figure standing next to it. The figure removed her hood to reveal herself as Summer.

"Mom?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, but you still have a world to save. Make me proud," Summer smiled, her voice echoing in Ruby's head. Then all she saw was white.

* * *

Ruby woke with a gasp as she sat upright. The sudden movement caused her head to ache a bit and she brought her hand up to try and soothe it.

"Oww," she grumbled. _That was some dream, _she thought.

"Ruby! You're awake!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Yang? Is that you?" Ruby asked.

"Don't forget me," came the voice of Uncle Qrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, its a long story," Yang answered. "To keep things short, you're back at Signal in the infirmary and you were out for two days," she said as she motioned to the area around them. "I hitched a ride here as soon as I heard you were injured."

"You weren't responding from Crimson Thorn so I took a chopper to get to you," Qrow clarified. "You must have collapsed from the neural overload after..."

Ruby looked down sadly at her lap. "Yeah, I know," she said quietly. Yang also had a sad look on her face and upon closer inspection, one could make out bloodshot eyes and tear tracks.

"We recovered your mother from the water thanks to the transponder in her suit. She was a brave Huntress and she will be given a proper burial," Qrow said. Ruby nodded and silently gave her thanks.

"What about Crimson Thorn? Is she still operational?" Ruby quietly asked Qrow.

"Unfortunately, no. She sustained some heavy damage during the battle. That was no ordinary Beowolf as I'm sure you're aware of," Qrow answered. He began to turn and leave the room. "I'll give you two some time. Marshall Jaeger sends his regards," he said as he stepped out of the room.

The two sisters in room looked at each other, wearing the same pained expression.

"So...hug?" Yang asked.

"Yes, please," Ruby's voice cracked as her sister rushed forward to embrace her in crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Ruby," Yang sobbed as the waterworks began to fall. "I should have been with you and mom."

"It's no one's fault, sis," Ruby cried.

Outside of the room in the hallway, Qrow had his back leaning against the door. The cries of the grieving sisters could be faintly heard.

"Dammit, Summer..." he mumbled quietly, tears forming before he wiped them off and walked away.

* * *

"So, what happens to me now? I kind of don't want to just sit around doing nothing when I could help fight the Grimm," Ruby questioned. Her, Yang, and Qrow were currently walking to the mess hall for some lunch after the nurse said she was good to go.

"Well, we're not sure yet. Crimson Thorn was the last operational Reaper stationed here but now we've got nothing," Qrow answered. "Marshall Jaeger has allowed you to take your leave seeing as there is nothing to pilot here anymore."

"Ozpin green-lit my request to take you back with me to Beacon," Yang piped in. "You can finally meet Blake and see Ren and Nora."

"That would be nice, but what are we going to do about the loss of Crimson Thorn? I can't fight without a Reaper," Ruby said.

"Worry about that later, for now I think you should go to Beacon," Qrow said. "We at Signal can handle things here, you don't have to worry about us."

"But you guys don't even have a Reaper," Ruby retorted.

"We can still monitor the activity of the portal. Beacon will just have to take action instead of us," Qrow replied.

"Besides, we can always send another Reaper over if Signal really needs it," Yang chirped.

"Okay, I guess I'll go to Beacon," Ruby consented. "It would be nice to meet new people." _Especially since mom wanted me to do just that, _she thought to herself.

The trio entered the mess hall and noticed that there were not that many people there. The few people that were there turned their heads to see the newcomers and recognized Ruby as one of them. Whispers were exchanged, most likely about the recent battle of Crimson Thorn. Several of them stood up and made their way over to Ruby.

"Hey kiddo, I'm sorry for your loss," a woman said. Others also began to give their condolences to Ruby.

"Stay strong, Rubes," one of the men said.

"Don't worry, every single Grimm will get their ass kicked."

"We'll hold the fort. You go take some time off."

"Thanks, all of you," Ruby replied. The crowd began to disperse and the trio went over to get their food.

"If you've made your decision to come to Beacon, we'll be leaving as soon as we finish eating," Yang told her sister.

Ruby gave Qrow a concerned look.

"Hey, we'll be fine. Besides, we don't want Yang to sleep here at Signal," Qrow smiled. The sisters laughed along with him.

* * *

The trio was waiting at the landing pad for the Bullhead back to Beacon. A small crowd of people along with Marshall Jaeger gathered to see their youngest Huntress off. Her stay at Signal made her like a little sister of sorts for the staff and personnel there and have grown attached to her.

"I'll be seeing you then, Miss Rose," Jaeger said as he saluted Ruby.

"It's been an honor, sir," Ruby saluted back.

"You two play nice now," Qrow said as he wrapped the sisters into a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Yang grunted, struggling in his grip.

The Bullhead landed and the two made their way to it. Ruby secured her duffel bag before taking a seat next to her sister and the Bullhead was already beginning to take off.

"So, think you'll come back here?" Yang asked.

"When I do, this war will be over," Ruby said with determination in her voice.

"That's the spirit," Yang chuckled.

The flight to Beacon was fairly short and soon the sisters found themselves on its landing pad. Waiting for them was a man and a woman, both wearing glasses.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, Miss Rose," the blonde woman said. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. This man over here is my superior, Headmaster Ozpin."

"Hello," Ozpin said offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby replied shaking his hand. "But why call you Headmaster?"

"Well, I used to be headmaster of a school known as Beacon Academy, but it was leveled during the first attack of Grimm. My assistant Professor Goodwitch used to teach there as well as several others who are now working here." Ozpin responded taking a sip from his mug of coffee. "In honor of that school, I have named this place Beacon and the title Headmaster is sort of like an old habit that won't die."

"Miss Xiao Long, please show Miss Rose the way to her room. I'm sure Miss Belladonna is eager to meet her partner's little sister," Goodwitch remarked.

"On it, boss," Yang said cheekily while saluting with her two fingers. Ms. Goodwitch simply rolled her eyes. "C'mon sis, let's go and meet the others."

"Coming, Yang," Ruby responded, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. She had to admit, the place looked like Signal and she was already starting to feel at home. The four of them entered the main elevator to go down into the base when a figure came running towards them.

"Wait uuuup!" one of the voices said, a female. An orange-haired girl practically jumped into the elevator in fear that she would be late. Following close behind her was a man in green with a pink stripe in his black hair.

"Nora, please be careful about running into people," he said calmly.

"Sorry, Ren," Nora apologized, scratching the back of her head. "Hi Headmaster, hey boss," she addressed Ozpin and Goodwitch, respectively.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss Valkyrie, Mr. Ren," Ozpin replied.

"Ren, Nora, that you?" Ruby asked the pair.

The two looked towards the source of the voice and their eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Ruby! It's so nice to see you again!" Nora cheered as she hugged the young girl.

"Hello, Ruby," Ren said with a smile.

The friends began to converse with each other about how they were doing and whatnot as the elevator descended. They made sure not to talk about the touchy subject of Summer Rose, even though everyone on the elevator knew about her. The elevator reached its stop and everyone stepped out to head to their destinations.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here, Miss Rose," Ozpin said. "Now, if you'll excuse us." He and Goodwitch separated from the group to deal with their own business.

"Well, me and Nora are heading to the combat room for some training," Ren told the sisters. "Do you want to come with?"

"Nah, we're good. I'm kinda tired," Ruby answered. "See ya."

"Take care, guys," Nora told them as she and her partner headed off.

The two sisters began to go towards their rooms when Yang bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that," Yang apologized.

"Hello to you too, Yang," the woman said. She had long black hair with a bow in it. Her most interesting aspect were her amber-colored eyes, giving her a feline appearance.

"Oh hey, Blake!" Yang cried as she hugged her partner. "Ruby, this is my partner, Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is my little sister, Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," Blake said, offering her hand. "If I may ask, why do you two have different last names?"

"Err, it's a long story," Yang started. "See, it all began when, umm. Ruby, you wanna help me explain this?"

"Sorry, Blake. Maybe next time. I don't really want to go through my memories right now," Ruby responded.

"It's quite alright, Ruby. I understand," Blake nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I have something to discuss with your sister."

"Ok. Hey, Yang, which way is my room?" Ruby asked.

"Just keep heading down and look for room 343. Your room is right across mine and Blake's," Yang answered, throwing her the keys before going off with Blake.

Ruby nodded her head and turned around to look for her room.

"339, 340, 341..." she counted the doors.

She was so absorbed looking at the door numbers that she did not watch where she was going. Ruby ended up bumping into another person, sending the both of them falling on their rears.

"What are you doing!?" a shrill voice cried out.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said sheepishly. She looked up to see another woman who was probably a couple years older. What struck her as interesting was the stranger's sense of fashion; her clothing was almost all white with the exception of her jacket which was light blue and red on the inside. Even her hair was white and set in an off-center ponytail to right.

_Woah, she looks like the person from my dream,_ Ruby thought. She noticed the woman's eyes were a cool blue that seemed to scrutinize her very being. The scar on her left eye only served to make her glare more intimidating. Then, the yelling started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Introductions**

"You should watch where you're going!" the girl in white scolded.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry," Ruby replied meekly while poking her two index fingers together.

"Someone could have gotten hurt, you dolt," the girl continued. "What are you even doing here? This place is for Huntresses and Huntsmen and you look too young to be at Beacon."

"Well, Princess, I did graduate two years early," Ruby answered, taking offense at being called 'too young.'

"Princess? I'll have you know-" she was cut off by the ringing of a scroll. Realizing it was hers, she cleared her throat and said, "If you'll please excuse me, I have to take this call."

_Wow, that was a quick change of mood, _Ruby thought as the girl walked away far enough to not be heard. When the girl came back, she looked calmer than before but it still seemed like she was going to continue with her scoldings.

"Now, as I was saying-" she was cut off again, this time by Ruby's scroll. Ruby's face reddened in embarrassment while the girl cleared her throat again. "Well, are you going to answer that or what? It would be very rude of you to ignore the other person."

Ruby simply nodded her head and walked away as well before answering her scroll. "Hello?"

"Ruby, it's me, Blake," the other voice answered.

"Oh hey Blake, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Anyways, I'm calling to let you know that you'll be sharing room 343 with another person. It seems your sister forgot to mention that tidbit of information."

"I have a roommate? I hope it's not going to be Princess Sassypants over here," Ruby grumbled.

"Princess? She wouldn't happen to be wearing white, would she?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company which is one the largest producers of Dust on Remnant and a manufacturer of Reapers."

Realization dawned on Ruby's face as she processed this information. "Oh crap," she mumbled with a facepalm.

"I'll let you two get acquainted. Yang just called 'Sassypants' earlier to also let her know she has a roommate. And yes, the both of you will be sharing rooms, but Weiss doesn't know it yet," Blake chuckled before ending the call.

Ruby groaned before walking back to Weiss Schnee in front of their room. _I might as well introduce myself and get friendly with her._

"Good, you're back. As I was saying, I am not a princess. The correct term would be heiress, okay?" Weiss stated. "And you," she pointed her finger at Ruby, "need to be more careful. Bumping into people is not a good first impression."

"Right, sorry," Ruby replied. She held out her hand towards Weiss. "Let's start over. My name's Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee, but you probably already guessed that," Weiss responded as they shook hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get in my room. My roommate could be here any moment according to that blonde brute."

"You must be talking about Yang, my older sister," Ruby chimed in.

Weiss looked at her disbelievingly. "You two are sisters? There's barely any resemblance to be seen."

"It's a long story, Princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ahh right. Heiress."

"Much better."

Weiss was about to open Room 343 when she realized she had no key. "Uggh, that's right. Your sister gave the key to my would-be roommate."

"You mean this key?" Ruby asked cheekily while holding up said key.

"Yes, that k- wait, why do you have that?!" Weiss inquired, pointing a finger.

"It seems that we are now roommates," Ruby answered before unlocking the door and motioning for Weiss to enter. "Ladies first."

Weiss just stared for a while before shaking her head. "At least you have manners. But if I'm a lady, what does that make you, hmm?"

"The best damn Huntress you'll ever room with," Ruby said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

* * *

The relationship between Ruby and Weiss could be described as a love-hate one. Ruby wanted to be friends with Weiss, but Weiss didn't want to get too close with her. Over the past several days, Ruby would try to have awkward small talk while Weiss gave her weird looks and shooed her off with short answers. Ruby learned that Weiss came to Beacon to become a Huntress and fight the Grimm. Initially, her father was against it because she was to inherit his company but he relented to her decision after seeing her determination. When Weiss arrived at Beacon, Blake and Yang were the ones who showed her around the place and get her comfortable. She wasn't assigned a room yet until she was sure she would stay at Beacon and so she slept in the cabin of her company's private jet for the time being. When she finally got her room number, she didn't know until the last minute that she would have a roommate, leading to her awkward first meeting with Ruby.

"Hey Weiss, what are you up to?" Ruby asked.

"I'm reading about the Battle of Fort Castle," Weiss answered without looking up from her book. She was currently seated at the desk that was in between their beds while Ruby was laying down on her bed.

"Oh that's nice," Ruby said.

The silence that followed after was too much for Ruby to bear. _Why won't she just be friendly to me, _Ruby thought. _It's like she doesn't even want to talk to anyone here._

Apparently, Weiss could sense Ruby's inner turmoil because she sighed and closed her book. "I'm going to the cafeteria," she said as she walked out.

"Wow, and I thought I was bad with people," Ruby said to herself. Her stomach growled loudly as if in response. _I guess I should go too, but I don't want her to think I'm following her. She already doesn't like me as it is._

Her stomach growled again and she stood up. "Okay, okay, I'll get some food," she grumbled as she walked out as well.

* * *

_Why does that girl keep bothering me, _Weiss thought to herself. _I know we are roommates and all but we barely know each other._

Being the heiress to one of the biggest companies in the world didn't exactly lead to a normal childhood for Weiss. She was raised to be prim and proper. This caused her to make very little social interaction with children her age because she was always taking private lessons with professional tutors. Weiss also grew to distrust the Faunus because of how intimidating they looked to her back then. Specifically, she distrusted the White Fang because of their constant rallies which served to irk her father and other employees of the Schnee Dust Company. Her father wasn't abusive at all but it still hurt her when he snapped at her from all the stress. Things changed when the Grim War started and rivalries were set aside in exchange for a common enemy. There was still some tension between Faunus and humans but it wasn't as bad as before. Weiss herself actually began to work quite well with a number of Faunus, changing her opinion on them, but she was still intimidated slightly and kept a weary eye out for White Fang members.

"Hello Weiss, where are you off to?" a voice asked.

Speak of the devil, it was that Blake girl and she was accompanied by that fiery blonde. Weiss recognized Blake from several run-ins with the girl during the White Fang rallies. They would argue with each other and they have even worked with each other in the war effort against the Grimm. She didn't exactly trust the girl yet but she treated her like a rival to compete against.

"I was just making my way to the cafeteria," Weiss answered.

"Well, maybe you should come with us," Yang said. "We could get to know each other more and stuff, since y'know, we're gonna be working together sooner or later."

"I suppose," Weiss sighed as she walked with them.

"So, how are things going between you and my sister?" Yang asked. "You guys friends yet?"

"Look, I'm here to fight against the Grimm, not make friends. That includes you,too," Weiss coldly replied before walking ahead.

"Sheesh, she must be fun at parties," Yang remarked to Blake.

"Don't worry, she'll come out of her shell eventually," Blake reassured her friend.

As soon as the trio entered the cafeteria, they went straight to the line with Weiss in the lead. After getting their food, Blake and Yang began looking for an open table to sit on.

"Hey look, it's Ruby," Yang said, spotting her sister's familiar hair. "Let's go sit with her."

Weiss hesitated. She didn't really plan on eating with a group of people that would most likely try to talk to her. She was about to turn around and sit somewhere else but Blake grabbed her lightly by the arm so as not to cause her to drop her tray.

"Listen, Weiss, I know we haven't been on friendly terms but you have to get to know people here eventually. You can't fight a war on your own. Besides, I feel like this is a chance for me and you to start over," Blake finished that last sentence with a smirk before making her way to the sisters' table, bringing Weiss with her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Yang said as the monochrome duo sat down. Yang and Ruby were seated across each other and Blake was sitting next to Ruby across from Weiss who was sitting next to Yang.

"Yang," Blake groaned.

The blonde blinked in response before realizing what she said. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"That's not what I meant," Blake said. "That pun was just lame."

"Well, now that the we're all here, we should get to know each other and stuff," Yang announced. "I'll go first. Name's Yang Xiao Long and I'm Ruby's older sister. I'm 21 years old and currently a Huntress piloting the awesome Reaper known as Shadowfire Eclipse. I like going to clubs and strawberry sunrise."

Neither Ruby nor Weiss made a move to say anything about themselves after Yang finished. Blake noticed this and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm next," she said. "I am Blake Belladonna and I am a Faunus, if that wasn't obvious. More specifically a cat Faunus," her bow twitched for effect. "I am a member of the White Fang although I do not really work with them anymore since I am over here at Beacon working as a Huntress. I am also 21 years old and the other pilot of Shadowfire Eclipse. I enjoy reading books and drinking tea."

As Blake finished, she subtly kicked Weiss' foot to get her to go next. Weiss gave her a cold glare before sighing. "Well, my name is Weiss Schnee, as you all probably know. I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and I am 21 years old as well. I am a Huntress but I do not have a Reaper to pilot yet, seeing as I have no partner to synchronize with currently. I enjoy singing and fencing."

Three pairs of uniquely colored eyes turned to the girl with the just as unique silver eyes who just sat there fiddling with her fork. "Oh, my turn" Ruby chuckled nervously. "Well, um, my name is Ruby Rose and yes, Yang and I are sisters. I'm 19 years old but I am still a Huntress. I pilot the Reaper- " Ruby stopped herself as she remembered the recent events with Crimson Thorn. This pause didn't go unnoticed, especially by Yang.

"Ruby, you ok?" the blonde asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Of course, now where was I?" Ruby lied, trying to shake it off. "Anyways, I piloted the Reaper known as Crimson Thorn. I like to strawberries, cookies, and messing around with engineering stuff from time to time."

"Wait a minute, you used the past tense 'piloted.' Who was your partner?" Weiss asked disbelievingly.

"Yea, I did use past tense," Ruby answered. "And yea, I piloted a Reaper."

"That still doesn't answer my question, who was your partner?" Weiss continued. "Did you two have a disagreement or what?"

Yang and Blake both gave Ruby a look as if saying, "It's your choice to tell her or not."

Ruby sighed and said,"My partner isn't here anymore. Let's just leave it at that."

Ruby got up and left, leaving behind a solemn blonde, a silent Faunus, and a confused Heiress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the lack of update guys but midterms came up and then there was Dark Souls 2. Not to mention Kawaii Kon is coming up next week here in Honolulu. Can't wait to see the RWBY cosplays.**

* * *

**Partners**

_Sanctum_

"Okay Jaune, one more time."

"Yeah, hold on. Just lemme catch my breath for a bit, Pyrrha."

In one of Sanctum's many combat rooms, partners Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were currently sparring. They had recently been assigned together as Reaper pilots together several months back when they discovered that they were quite compatible with each other. This came as a surprise since Jaune was considered physically inferior to the famous red-headed athlete from Mistral. When he first joined to train as a Huntsman, Jaune had no idea what he got himself into. Sure, he wanted to fight for Remnant just like his close friend Ruby but he was so hyped up about it that he didn't really think it through. Fortunately, he put his mind to it and started to train as hard as he could. Now, despite being a bit of a goofball from time to time, he is considered a skilled Hunstman along with Pyrrha. It surprised him to find out that he would be piloting the Reaper known as the Argo Knight. The two have a Grimm kill count of one Beowolf, but the speed and skill with which they dispatched it gained them much praise from their peers.

"By the way, have you heard about that recent attack near Vale?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I heard about that. The Grimm was stopped but there was also a KIA, I heard," Jaune replied. "I hope it wasn't someone I know."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friends are fine," Pyrrha said. "Also, I'm not too sure about the details, but apparently the Grimm that attacked was stronger and tougher than previous ones."

"I thought it was just an ordinary Beowolf?"

"I guess it was no ordinary Beowolf then. If the Grimm are getting stronger, then we have to retaliate somehow. Unfortunately, our resources are limited and Reapers aren't cheap to produce," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Not to mention the cost of all the Dust we're using," Jaune muttered.

At that moment, their scrolls began to beep. They opened their devices and read the message that was sent to both of them.

"Hmm, Marshall Parangosky wants us to meet up with her," Pyrrha stated. "New orders for us."

"Welp, better get going then," Jaune said.

The duo got a change of clothes and made their way over to the Marshall's office. Just as Jaune was about to knock on the door, a voice from within said, "You two may enter."

Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at each other, both thinking similar thoughts; _How does she always do that?_

"I still think the rumors were true about her," Pyrrha whispered.

"Come on, there's no way that she was a government spook," Jaune whispered back. "She seems too nice. Wouldn't they be all serious and cold and emotionless?"

Jaune opened the door. "Ladies first," he said while motioning for Pyrrha to enter. She simply rolled her eyes with an amused smile and walked in. The two took a seat in front of their commanding officer who was seated at her desk.

"Hello Mister Arc and Miss Nikos," Parangosky said. "Would you two care for some coffee?"

"Uhm, sure?" "That would be nice, ma'am," the duo said simultaneously.

Parangosky simply smiled and poured the two hunters fresh coffee that she brewed earlier herself.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here so I'll just cut to the chase," Parangosky said. "I have good news, and bad news. The good news is the Grimm seem to have stopped attacking around the Mistral region."

"What's the bad news?" Jaune asked.

"Well the bad news is, Grimm are going to enter more frequently and the area most likely to be hit by all this is Vale," Parangosky answered, taking a sip of her coffee. "That is where you two come in."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm transferring you and Argo Knight over to Beacon headquarters," Parangosky clarified. "Ozpin could use the extra hands."

"Beacon? Are you sure? What if Mistral needs us?" Pyrrha asked.

"Worry not, Miss Nikos. Your homeland is capable of taking care of itself. You should know how tough your people is. Besides, I believe Jaune is looking forward to a reunion with his friends at Beacon. Also, you are acquaintances with Weiss Schnee, am I correct?"

"Weiss is at Beacon?" Pyrrha gasped at the mention of one of her old time friends.

"I'm...not sure what to say, ma'am," Jaune said.

"You can thank me later," Parangosky chuckled. "Your transport is already prepped and ready to leave on your go. Have a good day."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_Beacon_

"Where is that girl?" Weiss muttered to herself. "And why did she just run off like that?"

Currently, Weiss was in search of her newly made...acquaintance. Friend is such a strong word. She would have contacted the younger girl through her scroll but alas, they haven't shared any contact info with each other.

"I know I wasn't the most sociable with her but I need to know these kind of things if I am to be a Huntress. I can't pilot a Reaper if I have a disagreement with my future partner, whoever they may be," she continued.

"Hey, Weiss. What are you up to?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Ruby. Nothing much, just looking for...," Weiss stopped and blinked. "...you."

Both girls simply stared at each other. Ruby started, "Well, here I am- "

"What on Remnant?! Don't just go sneaking up on me like that! How did you even do that anyway?" Weiss yelled.

"Riiight. Nice to see you to. So, what did you need me for?" Ruby asked.

"You still didn't answer my question about your partner, Rose," Weiss stated. "You just stood up and left me. Quite rude, I might add," she said with a 'hmmph' and crossing her arms.

"Oh," Ruby's face turned solemn. "Like I said, we're not together anymore."

"But why? I've studied an trained to become a Huntress like you but I do not want to run into the same partnership issue that you're facing right now."

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" Ruby was fed up with being pestered. "What about all those times I tried to start a conversation with you, huh? YOU just blew me off but when you need something, that's when you try talking with me."

Weiss had a look of shock on her face. She was right, she had been treating Ruby like a nuisance. Unfortunately, her pride wouldn't let her apologize or admit her mistake. "Look, I just need information since you obviously have more experience than me in the field. Unless it's possible to operate a Reaper with only one pilot, I wo- "

"You really don't want to end up like me? Train harder, then maybe you can save your partner!" Ruby yelled.

Silence followed as Weiss processed the words in her head. "Your partner is... I didn't mean to..."

Ruby sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry for snapping at you, it's just..." she bit her lip. "She wasn't just my partner, she was also my mother." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes before she turned away from Weiss.

"Oh, I.." Weiss started. "I'm sorry," she finally admitted. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I guess we're the same then," she muttered the last part quietly while touching her scar. She hoped Ruby didn't hear that part but at the same time she secretly wished Ruby did.

"Yeah. No problem, I guess," Ruby responded after wiping her eyes. "So umm, this is awkward now."

"So I see," Weiss retorted but with noticeably less bite in her tone. "I guess I should leave now, if that's okay with you."

"Wait, hold up now," Ruby called out, stopping Weiss mid-turn. "You said you wanted to learn to become a Huntress, right?" Weiss gave her a confused look before Ruby continued, "Well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer help?"

"That...would be nice," Weiss said. Then she registered what Ruby had said earlier. "Wait a minute, by no means does this make us friends."

"Aww don't be like that. After today, you'll be like 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool,' and what not," Ruby said in an exaggerated tone.

"Just hurry up and tell me how you're going to help me, dunce," Weiss snapped back. "And those are not the words I would use."

"Oh, so you admit that you will be my friend?"

"What? I- No, that's not what I meant!"

"Suuure. Anyways, come with me to the combat room. We're gonna have some fun," Ruby said as she walked off.

Eye twitching in annoyance, Weiss let out an exasperated sigh as she begrudgingly followed her newly made... friend.

* * *

Watching the two girls from around a corner were four pairs of eyes.

"Well, told you it wouldn't take them long," Yang said. "Guess you owe me 5 lien."

"Technically," Blake shot her partner a glare, "they aren't friends yet. So I don't owe you anything."

"Aww don't be like that kitten," Yang laughed.

"Blake is correct though," Ren stated. "Your sister is just going to help her. Although, I do feel like they will be friends sooner or later, if not today."

"Looks like you owe me 10 lien," Nora cheered. "Woohoo."

Ren and Blake simultaneously sighed.

* * *

**Next chapter will have Ruby and Weiss actually bond with each other and hopefully there will be some action, too. Also, I just read a certain fanfiction earlier and I feel all gloomy because there wasn't a happy ending. Damn you, Cinder.**


End file.
